


Count The Lies

by Zarius



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gallifrey, Gallifrey Falls No More, Oh God Yes, Oh My God, Spoilers for Episode: s12e01-02 Spyfall, everything you think you know is a lie, the timeless child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: She didn’t think he was capable of it. That nobody was capable of it. How could a lie destroy them now? (MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR SPYFALL PART TWO)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Count The Lies

She didn’t think he was capable of it. That nobody was capable of it.

The Time Lords had survived vampires, Vardans, Sontarans, Daleks, even the darker sides of her nature and the machinations of their own high council. They had resisted ascension itself, which would have come at the expense of all life within the corporeal and temporal planes of existence.

How could a lie destroy them now?

That was what had destroyed her world. A lie, a timeless lie told to her friend, told to her, told to her whole generation, a lie she could not remember, but he could.  
Why couldn’t she remember?

She knew it wasn’t because she was a virtuous character, she had been a man of deceit before, rule number one in days forged in fire was that she would always lie.

But no lie she ever told could bring down a whole civilisation the way this one did.

She would not blame The Master for this deed; she would not blame her friend. Her friend was sick, in need of healing; he needed to be protected from himself.  
Her mind drifted from the motivation to the means.

How did he do it?

It took her but a moment to realise.

Nothing but a moment.

THE Moment.

A weapon capable of unparalleled destruction, whose operating system had an artificial conscience which could stand in judgement of you if it were to be used.

Last used during her days spent waging war against the Daleks and at times her own people, twisted to the core, a day she spent in the company of prior lives, the day she changed her mind and spared the children, future generations.

Generations he had now snuffed out entirely.

Who did it take the form of? 

Lucy Saxon?

Chang Lee?

Queen Galleia?

Would any of them stand in judgement of The Master? 

Would The Master simply regard their judgement as a compliment?

When it came her turn, she had counted the children and changed her mind.

When it came his turn, he only counted the lies.

Within that instant, he had found his moment.

With this moment, The Doctor realised to her dismay all her efforts to redeem Missy, The Master, had been for nought.  
She had failed.

Completely and utterly failed.


End file.
